Naruto's Band
by HidekiRyuga22
Summary: Naruto Starts a band. what will happen? my 1st naruto fanfic. i own NOTHING! PLEASE, NO FLAMES!


Naruto's Band

Written by Miles

One day, naruto was bored. Neji and sasuke were bored too.

Naruto: hey Guys. Do you know a good way to kill time?

Neji: I heard Starting a Band Helps.

Naruto: ok. I'm Guitarist and Vocals, Sasuke-san is Bassist, and that leaves Neji-san as Drums!

Sasuke; Wait a second! How come Naruto-san gets Guitar/vocals?

Naruto: Hey! Bass is the most important instrument in a band next to drums!

Sasuke: Ok.

Neji: should we have 2nd Vocals?

Naruto: Definitely!

Sasuke: But who'll we ask?

(Gaara appears out of nowhere and startles the three)

Naruto: Don't Scare us like that again!

Gaara: oh, sorry. But I Heard Matsuri-chan is a good singer.

Naruto: But she lives all the way in Sunagakure!

Gaara: but I Know a Special Kind of Transportation that'll get you 3 there faster.

Naruto: what?

Gaara: it's the STP. The Swift Transportation Program

Sasuke, Naruto, and Neji: Ok.

Narrator: 1 Second later…

(Naruto and the others are in Sunagakure)

Neji: Wow. That is Swift!

Naruto: I Know!

Sasuke: Now where's Matsuri-san?

(Matsuri is Sulking in the corner of her House)

(The three rush to matsuri)

Neji: what's wrong?

Matsuri: I got fired from my own Band!

Naruto: well Sasuke and Neji, and I are starting a band and we want you to be in it as 2nd vocalist!

Matsuri: Ok.

Naruto; Let's Go to My place for our first meeting!

Narrator: Later…

Naruto: Ok. Now let's have a vote on our band name. Everyone write an idea!

(Everyone Writes Ideas)

(Naruto gets bowl)

(Everyone puts ideas into Bowl)

Naruto: and our name is… The Fatal 4!

Matsuri: Nice Choice. Who wrote it?

Neji; I Did.

Matsuri: Good Choice, neji-san!

Neji: Thanks.

Sasuke: what songs will we perform?

Naruto: oh, I completely forgot! Everyone write 2 songs!

Narrator: 8 minutes later…

Naruto: ok. So lets practice!

Neji; what about the equipment?

Naruto: Oh. I Got that Covered.

Sasuke: ok. Lets get started!

Narrator: 4 Hours of practicing their butts off later…

Matsuri; my hands are SWEATY!

Naruto: I'm Exhausted!

Sasuke: I'm gonna take a nap

Neji: I think I'm gonna pass out now.

(Neji Passes Out)

Naruto: well, any places we can play at, Matsuri-san?

Matsuri: well, Naruto-san, there's the Konohagakure 5th annual talent Show.

Naruto: Ok. Lets get neji and sasuke

Matsuri: Neji, wake up. Neji!?

(Neji wakes up)

Neji: where am I?

Matsuri: you passed out in the middle of the floor. Me and naruto are about to go register us for the Konohagakure 5th annual talent show. Wanna come?

Neji: ok.

Naruto: Let's Go!

Narrator: 5 Hours Later…

Naruto: I Cant believe it took us that long to fill out the form and get us registered!

Matsuri: I Know!

Naruto: But Tsunade- Baachan says it usually takes half the day!

Matsuri: Oh.

Naruto: I'm gonna go wake up sasuke and tell him

(Naruto leaves to do so)

(Matsuri Opens Laptop)

Matsuri: Now. The bands website shall be created!

(Naruto and Sasuke return)

Naruto: we're back.

Matsuri: Hey naruto-san. I made the band's website.

Naruto: Looks pretty good!

Matsuri: I Know!

Naruto; so we have a week to practice. Let's get started!

Narrator: 1 week later…

(Naruto and the others are backstage)

Naruto: Ok guys. Today's the big day. You ready?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Matsuri: Ready!

Neji; Ready!

Naruto: let's do this!

Announcer: Next is… The Fatal 4!

(Crowd Screams)

(Band comes and gets instruments)

Neji: (While banging his Drumsticks) 1…2...1.2.3 Go!

Meros

Yuugure somaru machi michi isogu hito no naka  
nanihitotsu dekizu ni tatazundeita ne

Koboreta namida ga susumu michi wo shimesu

Kibou to iu yume wo nose ashita e to hashire  
kono omoi todokasete takaraka ni Sing my song

Kujikesou na hibi ni kodoku wo kanjitetemo  
"Ganbare!"tte senaka wo tataku tomo ga iru

Itsumade demo zutto kimi wa boku no chikara  
kibou to iu yume wo nose ashita e to hashire  
kono omoi todokasete takaraka ni Sing my Song

Hinata: NARUTO-KUN!!!

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN!!!

Tenten: NEJI-KUN!!!

WOAH... sora mo tobe souna atsui kono omoi wo,  
ima mune ni kizande habatakou

Everybody let's try to fly higher  
Everybody let's go now to the dream  
Everybody let's try to fly higher  
Everybody let's go now to the dream

Shinjiru kimochi ga yuuki ni kawarukara So fly

Deau haru, himegumu natsu, kaze tachinu aki, taeshinobu fuyu  
nandodemo tachi agare mirai e to mukatte

Kibou to iu yume wo nose ashita e to hashire  
kono omoi todokasete takaraka ni Sing my song  
kibou to iu yume wo nose ashita e to haishire  
kono omoi todokasete takaraka ni Sing my song  
takaraka ni Sing my song takaraka ni Sing my song

Everybody let's try to fly higher  
Everybody let's go now to the dream

Naruto: well that went pretty good!

Sasuke: I can't believe im saying this, but I agree.

(band Bumps into Kakashi Hatake)

Neji: HATAKE!!! (faints)

Naruto: Hatake!? As in THE Kakashi Hatake!? President of Shuriken Records kakashi hatake!?

Kakashi: that's right! And I want to sign you 4 to Shuriken Records!

Naruto: We'll Take it!

Kakashi: ok. Meet me at SRHQ to talk about your future as a band.

Naruto; (Thinking) is he psychic or something?

Sasuke: ok. Let's go home.

(Band walks home into the sunset)

THE END!


End file.
